El comienzo
by belen harper
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el comienzo de todo y la historia de cada personaje
1. Capítulo 1

**El comienzo**

**Me llamo Leon:**

**Voy a contarles como comenzo esta pesadilla **

**para que puedan comprenderlo:**

**Estaba haciendo mi trabajo como guardaespaldas del presidente cuando escuche algo,entonces entre a la oficina del presidente y fue cuando paso lo que nunca imagine que pasaria.**

**Encontre al presidente transformado en algo no se lo que era,pero se que ya no era el:**

**Leon:****Señor presidente que estas eperando ya no es el.(le dice a la chica).**

**Helena:****¿Presidente?.**

**Helena: ****Alto ... ahh.**

**Leon:****Adam...(le disparo al presidente en la cabeza)**

**Leon:****Cuanto lo siento Adam,¿te encuentras bien?.(le pregunta a la misteriosa chica).**

**Helena:****Esto es culpa mia..yo...yo hice esto.**

**Leon:****¿Que? que quieres decir.**

**Helena:****Palacio presidencial te lo explicare todo agente Kennedy.**

**Leon:****Como sabes mi...(de repente suena el celular de ambos)**

**Helena:****Hola.(atiende la joven primero).**

**Hunnigan:****Helena esta el agente Kennedy contigo.**

**Helena:****Ah...si porque.**

**Hunnigan:****Perfecto pasame con el.(Helena le pasa el telefono a Leon).**

**Leon:****Hunnigan...¿que ra...**

**Hunnigan:****No hay mucho tiempo,en fin Leon ella es Helena Harper lleva un tiempo en el bien que a ocurrido aqui recibi llamados de que,hubo disparos ¿estan bien?.**

**Leon:****La agente y yo estamos bien pero...**

**Hunnigan:****¿Y el presidente?.**

**Leon:****Yo...he disparado al presidente.**

**Hunnigan:****Que has echo que L...**

**Helena:****Estaba infectado cuando lo encontramos,Leon hizo lo que tenia que hacer...el me a salvado la vida.**

**Hunnigan:****Esta bien vere que podemos hacer pero us...**

**Helena:****Antes debemos ir a India el agente Kennedy tiene una pista.(Leon mira desconsertado a Helena).**

**Hunnigan:****Eso es cierto Leon.(Helena con la mirada le dice a Leon que diaga si).**

**Leon:****Si creo tener una pista.**

**Hunnigan:****Bien el equipo de la B.S.A.A esta cerca a unas cuantas calles,les preguntare si los pueden ayudar cambio y fuera.(fin de la llamada)**

**Leon:****¿Tengo una pista?(le pregunta a su nueva compañera).**

**Helena:****Si...si me acompañas.**

**En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de ir con ella ,pero,sin embargo habia algo que me decia que podia comfiar en ella pero al mismo tiempo algo no cuardaba...¿que podria ser?...comense a preguntarme.**

**Helena y yo ibamos caminando por supuesto armados,por un callejon ya me parecia que estaba demasiado traquilo.**

**Helena:****Leon escuchaste eso.¿que fue?.**

**Leon:****Ni idea no quites el dedo del gatillo...y quedate detras de mi okey.**

**Helena:****Claro Leon...te hare una pregunta ¿cuanto tiempo llevas en esto?.(mientras iban caminado).**

**Leon:****Creeme mucho mas que tu... y hablando de pregun...**

**Helena:****Espera te hare un par mas...¿como que edad tienes? y ¿que le paso a tu familia? me refiero a ¿por que haces esto?.**

**Leon:****Esta bien mi familia ...ahh ella...esta muerta okey,toda mi familia murio por culpa de los Bioterroristas y hago esto porque una vez que tomas un arma deves... seguir viviendo por las personas que has perdido.**

**Helena:****Oh Leon cuanto lo siento, yo...no tenia idea...**

**Leon: ****Espera un minuto porque usted quiere saber lo que Tengo EDAD ... eh.**

**Helen: ****Eh ... no por nada(Helena se sonrojo).**

**De repente Leon y Helena escuchan un ruido:**

**Leon: ****Espera aquí ire a a ver.**

**De golpe un muerto sale de la oscuridad y ataca a Leon:**

**Leon:****Ahh...Helena disparale ahora.**

**Helena:****Leon!...ahh.(Leon le dispara al muerto que lo ataco y va ayudar a Helena).**

**Leon:****Helena!..alejate de ella.(Leon le dispara al muerto que ataco a Helena).**

**Leon:****Estas bien...no te mordio verdad.**

**Helena:****No...gracias...y..a ti,te encuentras bien.**

**Helena:****Hay que tener...cuidado por donde vamos.**

**Leon:****Si...me alegra de que no te haya pasado nada,me sentiria culpable.**

**Helena:****O..no estoy bien creeme...a la proxima estaremos listos.(dijo Helena un poco avergonzada).**

**Leon:****Muy bien continuemos,el equipo no nos va a esperar por siempre.(Leon y Helena partieron).**

**No podia creer lo que habia pasado el presidente esta muerto,las calles estan infestadas de zombies y por poco Helena y yo estamos muertos...que mas puede pasar.**

**Mientras tanto al otro lado una batalla se estaba librando y se trataba,de nada mas y nada menos que unos viejos amigos mios,Chris Redfield y Ada Wong.**

**Ada:****Capitan nos atacan...¿que hacemos?.**

**Chris:****Dejenme pensar un...poco ya se me ocurrira que hacer...mientras tanto no duden y disparen a la cabeza.**

**Ada:****Esto es inutil esperar al plan del capitan es una perdida de tiempo...nos acabaran aqui si no hacemos algo ...saben que yo me largo.(Ada fue atacada por un muerto y por suerte no fue mordida,y esta dispuesta a desobedecer a su capitan a toda costa).**

**Chris:****Que crees que haces yo soy el capitan y doy las ordenes aqui,y tu...**

**Ada:****Bueno si tu eres el capitan sabrias bien que nos estan masacrando...si eres el capitan no dejarias que eso pasara y si me disculpas no se los demas pero yo no me quedare a morir aqui.(Dijo Ada muy furiosa).**

**Mientras tanto Chris no sabia que decir ni que hacer despues de todo Ada estaba en lo cierto pero el tan testarudo como siempre no queria darle la razon a ella.**

**En un momento de descuido Chris es atacado por un perro era el mas grande que habia visto en toda su vida,en ese instante Chris comenzo a pedir ayuda a sus colegas.**

**Chris:****¡Ayuda!¡ayudenme porfavor!...ahh(Derrepente se oye un disparo).**

**Ada:****Ja...quien es ahora el capturado.(Dijo Ada matandose de la risa).**

**Derrepente cuando todo estaba traquilo aparecen unas criaturas extrañas mas grandes que todos los otros monstruos que hayan visto.**

**Chris:****¡Ada cuidado!(Grito Chris a su compañera).**

**Ada:****Ahh...Chris ayudame.(Grito Ada hacia Chris que habia sido golpeado tan fuerte por un monstruo,que quedo casi inconciente sin poder hacer nada miraba como esas criaturas se llevaban a su compañera y mataban a los demas).**

**De pronto el pudo escuchar una voz femenina que le decia:**

**Megan:****Vamos...Chris levantate tenemos que irnos.(Un muerto casi muerde a Megan de no ser que lo vio a tiempo).**

**Megan:****¡Todos atentos...no se alejen y recuerden disparenle a la cabeza!.**

**Despues de todo eso,Chris despierta un poco aturdido en una casa el no entendia en donde se encontraba,asi que decidio ver como llego hay.**

**Escucho un ruido,tomo un palo se acerco a un lugar...que parecia ser...la cocina y hay vio a una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes como el cesped.**

**Megan:****Vaya...veo que despertaste por fin capitan,hey que pasa...te sientes mejor.**

**Megan:****¿Hola?...despierta,acaso sigues aturdido.**

**Megan:****¿Chris te encuentras bien?...¿Chris?.**

**Chris:****¿Que?...¿quien es Chris?...¿y...quien eres tu?.**

**En ese momento Megan no sabia que hacer Chris ya no recordaba que el es el capitan de el equipo de la B.S.A.A por un mostruo y el mundo en medio de un apocalypsis zombie.**

**Megan se preguntaba como haria para volver a la normalidad a es momento Megan recibe un llamado,le dice a Chris que se quede hay y no salga por nada en el mundo.**

**La chica salio al patio de esa vieja casa que estaba algo sucio y con mucho pasto.**

**Megan:****Hola...¿quien habla?(Le contesta una vos de hombre).**

**Wesker:****Vaya...mirate hermanita no puedo cree que trabajes para la B.S.A.A y que enfrentes a esa cosas depues del incidente en el cual nuestros padres murieron no se como te armaste de valor,todo este tiempo supe que estabas viva.(Le dijo con una risa malvada).**

**Megan:****¿Albert hermano estas...vivo?.O perdon deberia llamarte por nuestro apellido Wesker,tu eres el jefe de esa nueva organizacion que creo este virus NEO-UMBRELLA ¿estoy en lo cierto?.**

**Megan:****Y seguro que tu tienes a Ada...¿verdad?.¡Donde rayos la tienes! ¿que le hiciste?...maldito.**

**Wesker:****Ja ja...aun no le hice nada pero mi querida Carla ya no aguanta las ganas de descuartizarla.**

**Wesker:****Entonces tienes 5 dias para entregarme lo que quiero o...por otro lado ya sabes lo que le pasara a ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos

Megan:Hola...¡Wesker!...¡mierda!.-y ahora que voy a hacer penso la espero que no se acerque a mi hija...hay Piers te necesito tanto.

Chris:Ella...es tu hija.-El le mostro una fotos de una pequeña de ojos verdes agua y muy paracida a ella-.

Megan:Si...tiene 8 años su...p...padre era tu compañero Piers Nivans.-Trataba de mantener las ganas de llorar-.

Megan:Perdon es...solo que me duele recordar todo eso.

Chris se quedo callado un momento,porque,al ver la foto de Becky recordo a su amigo y lo que le comenzo a recordar a Ada.

Chris:Tu eres Megan ¿verdad?.

La mujer solo asintio intentando de no llorar,frente a su no lograba pensar en su marido sin llorar.

De repente los dos agentes escucharon un ruido y una B.O.W golpeo a la mujer,una y otra vez contra la pared hasta que quedo casi B.O.W vino tan rapido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Chris comenzo a dispararle al monstruo y se llevo a Megan lejos del horas despues...

Chris:Parece que ya te sientes bien.-Dijo gran Megan Elizabeth Miller no se rinde tan facil.-Solto una pequeña risita-.

Megan:Si eso...creo...es solo que...¡hey espera un segundo recuperaste la memoria!.-De la emocion ella no evito abrazarlo-.

Chris:Claro la recupere al ver la foto de Becky.-El la lo mas importante donde estan los demas y Ada.-Dijo en un tono serio-.

Megan:Chris...creo que los tiene Wesker y lo siento no pude hacer nada,para,salvar a Mike,Rick,Ashley o Ada...perdoname soy...un desastre como agente desde lo de Piers yo...

Chris la detuvo le dio una palmada en la espada y le dijo.

Chris:Tranquila no eres un desastre eres la mejor agente y no lo digo porque estes infectada con el virus urobos y no porque eres en verdad buena vamos por ellos.

Mientras el capitan revisaba la camioneta;Ella no podia dejar de pensar en la palabras de su "hermano" que le habria,querido decir con traeme lo que siempre habia sido tan misterioso pero...algo sin duda no era ni secreto ni misterio,que estaba loco por esa rubia de ojos azules como el oceano Carla Radames.

Megan:Aggg...tu y esa maldita pudiste cambiar tanto si cuando yo tenia 6 años me salvaste la vida.

Chris:Meg ya estas lista para ir tras ese desgraciado,carga las armas al camion.

Asi Chris y Megan partieron hacia NEO-UMBRELLA.A recuperar a sus amigo y tratar de acabar con Wesker y Carla de una buena vez.

Mientras tanton con Leon y seguian caminando porque no encontraron a el equipo ellos recibieron una llamada de golpe,era Hunnigan.

Leon:Hunnigan no tenemos salida.

Hunnigan:Hay no les queda de otra tomen las alcantarillas,llegaran mas rapido recuerden...no podre contactarlos hay suerte.

Helena:Asi que...las alcantarillas.-Dijo un poco agotada-.

Leon:Este no es mi dia,bueno vamos.

Leon bajo a las alcantarillas primero para ayudar a Helena a ella cayo fue atrapada por el rubio se quedo abrazandola,y mirandola a los ojos esos,ojos castaños oscuros y ella se quedo mirando sus bellos ojos sintio un impulso de besar a Helena,sin duda él se habia enamorado de ella.

Helena tambien queria besarlo pero no era el momento ni el lugar asi que se aparto de él.

Helena:Estoy...bien gracias por atraparme.-Dijo un poco sorojada-.

Leon:Bueno...yo jamas dejaria...que...bueno te lastimaras y queria asegurarme de que estes bien.-Él tambien estaba un poco avergonzado y nervioso;Sentia que era un estupido la tenia en sus brazos,y pudo haberla besado-.

Ellos dos continuaron con su recorrido a travez de las oscuras y horribles pronto un zombie salio de la nada,por suerte Helena reacciono rapido y le disparo Leon se la quedo viendo sin duda la costaba,evitar mirar a Helena;Estaba completamente enamorado de la morocha,él queria decirle cuanto la amaba,pero,tenia miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él.

Los dos agentes continuaron su camino mientras tanto,él se dicidio por romper el silencio incomodo que habia entre ellos.

Leon:Asi...¿que hay de tu familia?.-Dijo en voz baja-.

Leon:Descuida si no quieres contarme,yo lo respeto.-Dijo él hacia la mujer un poco avergonzado,estaba por seguir cuando ella respondio-.

Helena:No es...que no quiera decirte es solo que me duele recordarlo...pe...pero te lo...con...contare.-Tartamudeo un poco al hablar-.

Helena:Tenia una hermana menor de 20 años cabello castaño claro,ojos celestes se...llamaba infectada por culpa de Simmons,y mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia mas o menos 8 años,supuestamente por un asalto fui adoptada pero con mi madrastra no me llevaba bien.-Termino de hablar y él rubio la interrumpio-.

Leon:O sea que Harper no es...-Fue interrupido-.

Helena:O claro que no Harper si es mi verdadero apellido jamas deje que me lo cambiaran.

Leon y Helena continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un edificio en es momento un lepotista salio de la nada atancando a Helena del golpe la dejo desmayada,Leon pelio contra el hasta que logro matarlo,y él se acerco corriendo a ella la cual no respondia.

Leon:Helena reacciona vamos...no me dejes.-Él joven comenzo a darle respiracion boca a boca-.

Helena:Agggg...que me paso.-Dijo un poca mareada-.

Leon:O por Dios...que bueno que estas bien crei...crei que te habia perdido.-Leon abrazo a tengo que decirtelo yo te amo.-De repente él tomo a la chica y la besó profundamente,y la abrazo contra su pecho-.

Leon se aparto de ella y le pidio disculpas por lo que hizo,pero ella lo volvio a besar sin parar.

Helena:Leon prometeme que nunca me abandonaras.-Dijo agitada por el fuerte beso-.

Leon:Jamas lo haria me volvi loco por ti en cuanto te vi,eres la mujer mas simpatica,divertida,dulce y linda de todo el tenemos que continuar.

Ambos agentes continuaron su camino sin saber lo que les esperaria luego.


	3. Chapter 3

El nuevo comienzo

Leon y Helena subieron a su vuelo hacia India,mientras que Chris y Megan trataban de localizar a Wesker.

Megan:¡Si!.-Grito la chica,haciendo que su capitán se asuste-.

Chris:Okey...¿que pasa Meg?.

Megan:Perdon por haber gritado asi,es que...pude localizar a Wesker .-Dijo un poco avergonzada pero feliz-.

Megan:Esta en...o ¡rayos!.-Golpeo la computadora-.

Chris:Hey ¿que pasa?...¿donde esta él?.-Se la quedo mirando-.

Chris:Me vas a decir.¿Cual es el problema?.

Megan:Chris...él esta en India...una base de NEO-UMBRELLA,creo...creo que esta en medio de la selva de India.-Ella se quedo pensando en lo que podria llegar hacer Wesker o aun peor,lo que podia llega a decir de ella y si la delataba de que no se llamaba Megan Elizabeth Miller,y contaba su historia;De repente ellla volvio a la realidad-.

Chris:Hey...no te preocupes todo estara bien,nadie y digo nadie va hacerle daño a Becky.-Le dio una sorinsa recomfortante-.

Mientras tanto ellos lograron llegar a el aeropuerto,ambos agentes se fueron rumbo a hora antes,Leon y Helena llegaron a India y se cruzaron con alguien que no veian desde hace mucho.

Leon:Un momento...no...no puede ser ¡Alyssa!.-Él habia visto a una mujer muy alta de cabello rubio,ojos celestes y una bella sonrisa-.

Leon:¡Alyssa!...espera.-La mujer se dio vuelta a escuchar su nombre y no podia creer lo que veia-.

Alyssa:Le...¡Leon!...eres tu no pude ser.-Ella le dio la mano y saludo a Helena-.Y...¿que haces aqui?.

Leon:Espera lo olvide ella es...-Fue interrupido por la rubia-.

Alyssa:Helena Harper,agente de la D.S.O la despidieron durante dos años por dispararle al ex-novio de su hermana menor Deborah,ella murio infectada por Derek y sus padres murieron por un supuesto asalto hace 16 años,y tambien fue adoptada pero se quedo con su apellido.

Ambos se miraron no podian creer que ella sabia todo eso,se preguntaban que podria saber.

Leon:¿Como lo sabes?...¿acaso eres una espia?.-Dijo en broma-.

Alyssa:No espia,no...no es lo mio pero,si me combiene saber todo sobre mis aliados y más sobre mis enemigos.

Helena:Como Albert Wesker y Carla Radames.

Alyssa:No me importa mucho ellos pero si el desgraciado de Simmons.-La rubia golpeo muy enojada la pared-.

Helena:Espera como que Simmons si él...esta muerto.

Leon:Si nos encargamos de él.-Dijeron un poco confudidos ambos-.

Alyssa:Pues...ufff se equivocan el esta vivo no lo eh podido encontra pero de que esta vivo lo esta,no se confundan supuestamente el capitan Chris Redfield,Sheva Alomar y Jill Valentine lo habian matado y hay esta lo mismo con Carla.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento,tratando de pensar en como era posible de que esten vivos.

Alyssa pensaba otra cosa,en Leon ella se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era su novia ahora queria ponerlo menos en peligro,ella queria decirle que él era su hermano menor,que no lo recordaba porque UMBRELLA les habia borrado la memoria,ya que cuando eran jovenes descubrieron algo que no tenian que descubrir;Ella no queria decirle porque TRICELL estaba detras de ella y podia ponerlo en peligro a él y a de un rato ella decidio romper ese silencio.

Alyssa:Asi que...ella es tu novia.

Leon:eh...si como..¡como lo supiste si ni lo dijimos!.

Alyssa:Tengo mis metodos ademas,se te nota en los una muy linda pareja.

Helena:A bueno muchas gracias.-De repente a Alyssa se le cae una foto del bolso y ella la recoge-.¿Quien es ella?.-La niña de la foto tenia ojos bien celestes como ella,cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda y parecia ser muy simpatica-.

Alyssa:Oh...es mi hija Jade tiene diez años su...padre era David el murio por culpa de ese desgraciado de Simmons.

Helena:Yo lo siento mucho.

Leon:Si no sabianmos disculpa...-Alyssa lo interrumpio-.

Alyssa:Descuida ni yo sabia que tenia una hija,cuando estaba en Raccoon City habia un grupo de sobrevivientes conmgo uno de ellos era Derek él nos engaño para salvarse asi era un plomero era muy lindo me volvia loca cada vez que lo veia,luego mi amiga Cyndi una camarera,él policia Kevin y muchos más que no logre salvar ni siquiera pude salvar a...a una niña pequeñ me propuesto matrimonio ese mismo dia en que lo perdi Cyndi habia sido mordida,deje a la niña oculta hasta que llegara la B.S.A.A iba a dispararle a mi amiga cuando UMBRELLA me atrapo estuve;En coma hasta ahora y descubro que tengo una hija.

Leon:Vaya lamento todo lo que paso contigo.

Helena:Si no te sientas culpable...ellos no murieron por tu culpa y ¿porque te llevaron y dejaron viva a la niña?.

Alyssa:A mi porque estoy infectada por el VIRUS-T me dio poderes,pero...a mi hija supongo que fue por lo mismo.

Leon:Espera...

Leon:Tal vez lo hicieron para investigar a una infectada con poderes por mordida,y una que nacio con eso.

Helena:Si tal vez pudo ser asi.

Helena:Bueno tenemos que cambiarnos para trabajar.

Alyssa:Vengan los llevare al hotel en el que estoy,hay podran darse una ducha y cambiarse.

Los tres fueron caminando hacia el hotel,veian que en ese lugar no habia infeccion por que estaba sellado claro solo esa parte de ver como la gente actuaba como si nada pasara,luego de un rato caminando los agentes llegaron al hotel y al entrar una niña vino corriendo a saludar.

Jade:¡Mama!ya llegaste..¿quienes son ellos?.

Alyssa:Cariño ellos son los agentes de la D.S.O Leon y su novia Helena Harper.-La niña saludo a los dos y ellos correspondieron el saludo-.

Jade:Eres muy bonita Helena,sin duda hacen una linda pareja.

Helena:Hay muchas gracias tu tambien pareces una muñeca.-La niña abrazo a Helena,despues de todo ella se llevaba bien con los niños-.

Alyssa:Muy bien Jade ve a jugar a la piscina del hotel yo voy en un rato si.

Jade:Claro mami adios fue un gusto conocerlos.-La pequeña se restiro-.

Alyssa:Muy bien ahi esta el baño y en la habitacion hay ropa asi,que los dejo voy a vigilar a mi hija.

La rubia salio de la habitacion dejando a la pareja a solas.

Helena:Muy bien voy a darme una ducha okey.-Leon asintio y ella se fue a ducharse-.

Aunque Leon deseaba estar solo en la habitacion con Helena,para besarla y tener relaciones con ella,deseaba acostarse y despertar con ella junto a él todos los dias.

Luego de que la morocha saliera de bañarse,Leon entro a la el salio se sonrojo al ver a Helena en corpiño.

Leon:O...eh disculpa...yo..no queria.

Helena:A tranquilo no pasa nada...enserio no fue tu culpa devi haber cerrado la puerta creo...que mejor me pongo la blusa.-Él rubio pudo observar a Helena cuando se puso una blusa blanca con un poco de escote,una campera de color celeste y pantalones negros con botas de tancon-.

Leon se quedo un poco atonito al ver lo lindo que le quedaba,con volvio a la realidad.

Helena:Y... que te parece.

Leon:Te quedo muy lindo,eres tan bonita como una modelo.

Helena:Ya basta Romeo mejor ve a cambiarte se nos hace tarde.

Asi ambos agentes fueron con Alyssa a buscar respuestas sobre Simmons,no tenian ni la menor de idea que pronto encotrarian a viejos amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Chris:Megan no quiero decir que estas equivocada pero...creo que por aqui no es.-Chris se quedo sentado en el tronco de un arbol,mientras que su compañera estaba tratando de demostrar que no estaba equivocada-.

La chica estaba tratando de encontrar algo que de algun indicio sobre donde puede estar,oculta la instalacion de que su capitan seguia pensando en las coordenadas,estarian bien o a caso era una trampa de Wesker.

Megan:¡Si!..¡te dije que no estaba equivocada!.-Una puerta secreta se abrio-.

Chris:Muy bien vamos,pero ten cuidado no sabemos cuantos soldados puede haber hay.

Ambos ingresaron al edificio parecia que no habia nadie,pero si dunda un par de personas habia porque habia muestras recientes de se acerco a ver las muestras una era de VIRUS-UROBODOS,otra parecia ser del A.B.O,tambien habia muestras de T,G,C Y ABYSS.

Chris:Ten cuidado...si esto es una trampa cualquier cosa que toquemos puede ser peligrosa.-Susurro él hacia su amiga,para él ella era alguien especial porque le recordaba a Piers su compañero-.

Megan:Chris...¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-Dijo un poco apenada-.

Chris:Si no hay problema sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Megan:Bueno...¿a caso te pasa algo con Ada? porque,nunca antes te habia visto asi por alguien que...odiaras.-Ella se burlo un poco-.

Megan:¿Y me vas a contestar o no?.-Chris dudo un poco sobre lo que iba a decir-.

Chris:Solo no quiero volver a perder a mi equipo otra vez y quiera o no eso incluye a Ada.-Él comenzo a pensar si a caso en verdad estaba sintiendo algo más por Ada que no sea odio-.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar,cuando caen en una trampa,el piso se abrio y ambos calleron,Chris,se desmayo con la caida mientras que Megan se doblo el tobillo.

Mientras Wesker estaba planeando su proximo ataque,él no pudo evitar ver una foto en la cual estaba su padre,su madre,su hermana Megan cuando tenia 6 y él cuando recien era repente escucho a una mujer llorar,Wesker se acerco para ver y era Carla estaba un poco triste mirando una estaba vestida con una pollera roja un poco arriba de las rodillas,unos tacos negros y una blusa negra con un poco de escote;Wesker no podia evitar sentirse atraido por Carla era la primera vez,que una mujer lo hace sentir tanto duda él queria decirle que la ama pero temia que ella no lo ame.

Wesker:Carla...¿estas bien?.-Prenguntó pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba hay guardo la foto rapidamente-.

Wesker:Enserió...¿te...te pasa algo?¿porque estas llorando?.-Él se quedo muy cerca de ella mirandola a esos bellos ojos de color azul océano,cuando ella lo abrazo y se puso a llorar-.

Carla:Es...es mi hijo.-Ella dejo de abrazarlo y se sentaron en el borde de la cama,saco la foto y se la es mi hermana menor Tanya es la sub-jefa del ejercito y ese bebé es,mi hijo Stevens.-La joven del ejercito era rubia,con ojos verdes agua muy parecida a Carla y el bebé se le notaba que era rubio con los ojos de su tia,parecia que todavia no habia cumplido ni un años.

Carla:Él esta c...con mi hermana lo deje a su cuidado para,que este protegido de ese hijo de perra de Simmons,todavia no cumplio un años es a lo unico que amo en este mundo,mi hija Stella tiene 16 años pero siempre me odio;Stella apoya a su padre Simmons.

Wesker:Cuanto lo siento yo...no sabia que tenias un hijo y una hermana.

Carla:Tranquilo no pasa nada ¿porque estabas mirando una vieja foto?.

Carla:Es de tu familia.-Dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada-.

Wesker:Es mi familia,mira ella era mi madre,mi padre y...mi hermana menor Megan.

Carla:Bueno..asi que ella era tu hermana,como extraño a mi pequeño pero no puedo ir sola a la base si me ven los demás soldados,puede que le pase algo a mi hermana.-Ella se deprimió un poco,y Wesker puso su mano sobre la de ella-.

Wesker:Traquila yo te acompaño,jamas te dejaria sola ademas,ese chico se parece mucho a mi.-Wesker dijo con un tono burlon,haciendo que Carla es lo que queria ver,una sonrinsa eres muy bella para estar triste.-Dijo mirandola a los ojos-.

Carla:Bueno gracias,mañana podemos ir a ver a mi hijo y tu tambien eres muy guapo.

Ellos se quedaron mirandose fijamente a los ojos,Wesker podia sentir como su corazón latia cada vez más fuerte,sentia el impulso de besarla y no dudó tomo a Carla en sus brazos y la besó sin parar.

Se quedaron asi por unos segundos,hasta que él se alejo de ella dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Wesker:Disculpa...no era mi intensión es que te amo y mucho Carla,nunca antes una mujer me hizo sentir asi.

Carla:Yo...yo tambien te amo Albert,me enamore desde el primer dia que te vi.

Carla comenzo a besar a Albert,ella termino tirada en la cama debajo de é comenzó a besarle el cuello,y se saco la camisa mostrando sus musculos;Por primera vez él se saco los anteojos para que ella pueda verlo.

Wesker:Carla...creo que no puedo hacerlo no quiero lastimarte.

Carla:No lo...no lo haras tranquilo,me encantan tus ojos de color azul saber si en verdad eres bueno en la cama como todos dicen.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara-.

Carla comenzo a sacarse la ropa y él comenzo a besar cada parte de su cuerpo,mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer que hacia ella eso lo volvia loco,luego comenzo a besarle nuevamente el cuello.Él empezó a penetrar a Carla mientras,la besa en los labios eso era algo que a ella la volvia loca,aun más si era del hombre del cuál se enamoro perdidamente.

A la mañana siguiente,despues de una noche de sexo salvaje Albert fue el primero en levantarse Carla estaba acosta arriba de su pecho,con una cara de felicidad al igual que él,comenzo a acariciarle su pelo rubio y le besó la frente.

La rubia comenzó a despertar poco a poco y al abrir los ojos vio el sol de la ventana que le pegaba en los ojos azules a su amado,sin esos anteojos se podia ver sus ojos y que él no era tan malo como parecia.

Wesker:Buenos dias amor,lograste descansar bien despues de esa noche.

Carla:Si,eres increible no sabes cuanto te amo aunque,me cuesta levantarme,pero,quiero ir a ver a mi hijo.

Wesker:Ve a darte una ducha,desayunamos y vamos a verlos.

Mientras tanto Chris despertó en un lugar con poca luz,comenzó a buscar a Megan la cuál se encontraba observando una pared parecia que buscaba una salida.

Chris:¿Que buscas?...dudo que encontremos un pasadizo secreto.¡Ahhhh!...¡maldita sea mi pierna...!.-Dijo agarrandose la pierna la cual se le habia salido de lugar-.

Megan:Ya,deja de quejarte...a ver cierra los ojos que...contare hasta tres para arreglarte la bien 1...

Chris:¡Ahhh!...¡dijiste que contarias hasta tres!.

Megan:Siempre es igual,lo hago en el uno porque antes de que diga tres se ...funciono asi que no te quejes.-La chica solto una risa y siguio buscando la salida-.

Megan encotro la salida ella y Chris comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo,hasta que,salieron a una especie de mansión,era bastante ovio que era la casa de que Wesker y Carla escucharon un ruido.

Carla:¿Que fue eso?.

Wesker:Ve hacia el avión...yo ire a ver.

Wesker:¿Que haces aqui? te dije que fueras al avión.

Carla:Ni muerta te dejo solo,ademas quiero ver a que idiota se le ocurrio entrar.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar,vieron a los dos agentes Wesker reconocio a su hermana,pero antes que pudiera actuar Chris los vio.

Chris:¡Demonios Wesker y Carla! ¡Megan corre!.-Él se quedo a enfrentarse a los dos,mientras que Megan comenzó a correr;Pero Carla se quedo a peliar contra Chris-.

Los dos comenzaron a peliar pero la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta que lo dejo desmayado y mientras que la castaña corria el rubio pudo atraparla,logro dormirla poniendole un pañuelo con cloroformo.

Wesker:Lo siento mucho Meg...pero no me dejaste otra.-Le dijo a su hermana en vos mi amor.

Mientras que Carla y Wesker partieron hacia la base del ejercito,Chris y Megan fueron llevados por soldados de NEO-UMBRELLA a un calabozo en el cuál se encontraban dormidos Ashley,Mike y Rick colgados del techo con unas nadie sabia donde estaba Ada ni siquiera si estaba viva aun.


	5. Chapter 5

**En busca de respuestas**

Despues de una hora Megan comenzó a despertar,ella empezo a buscar a sus compañeros le costaba ver,debido a que no habia mucha luz.

Ashley:Ya despertaste dormilona.-Ashley dijo con una ...estamos colgados con cadenas del techo.

Chris:¿¡Pero...que rayos!?.-Dijo cuando vio en donde estaba y vio a todos sus compañeros menos a Ada-.¿Donde...esta Ada?.

Mike:No tenemos ni idea,nos durmieron y se la llevaron a otro sabemos para que se la llevaron,la escuchamos gritar seguro que,Carla la estuvo torturando.

Megan:Muy bien,voy a sacarlos de aqui.-Megan hizo una voltereta soltandose,y luego golpeo las esposas contra una ...quedate quieta Ash,voy a sacarte,ahora tu turno espera un segundo voy a sacarte...

Chris:¡Ahhh!...¡mierda,si que duele!.-Antes de que Megan lo pudiera soltar,él se solto sigo sin entender como no te,lastimas al hacer eso.

Megan:Bueno a la proxima dejame ayudarte bien ahora es tu turno Rick,pero...que ¿donde esta?.

Rick:¿Acaso esperan una invitación?,salgan ya.-Ninguno entendia como Rick se solto pero,igual él los ayudo a salir.

Chris:Bien...ustedes busquen informacion,sobre que estaban haciendo aqui y porque tenian todos esos virus,yo...buscare a Ada.

Chris se separon de su equipo y comenzó a buscar a su compañera,mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Megan,acaso,estaba enamorandose de Ada.Él escucho unos gritos parecian ser de ella,empezó a correr y llego a otro calabozo,y al asomarse por la puerta pudo ver,a una mujer en ropa interior y muy golpeada.

Chris:¡Cielos!...Ada¿estas bien?...¿quien te hizo esto y como?.-Él capitan que impresionado con lo lastimada que estaba su compañ a sacarte de aqui si.

Ada:Chris...nunca crei que diria esto,pero,me alegro de...de verte.-La mujer hizo una pequeña sonrisa hacia é ...¡perra de Carla!...me hizo esto,me golpeo con un latigo.-Ada no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por el dolor-.

Chris:Tranquila,si no dejare que te hagan daño...si quieren matarte,tendran que pasar sobre mi cadaver.-Chris se saco la campera y se la puso a Ada con delicadeza,para que no le dolieran las lleguemos a la B.S.A.A le dire,a Sherry y Megan que te curen si.-Él le hizo una sonrisa reconfortante,aunque a Chris le daba un poco de verguenza ver a Ada casi desnuda-.

Mientras tanto Megan y Ashley estaban investigando sobre esos virus,no entendia porque tenian muestras de cada castaña no pudo evitar ver un archivo sobre un virus,que no habian logrado conseguir muestras,porque,era muy trataba del cromosoma 24.

Ashley:Meg...¿te sientes bien?.-No pudo evitar que la castaña,se quedo paralizada por ese ¿estas bien?.

Megan:Asi que...Wesker encontro el virus,te voy a contar todo este tiempo estuve investigando cuál era el virus que trasformo,a mis padres y mato a todas esas es el virus el cromosoma 24.-De repente comenzaron a aparecer imagenes sobre lo que paso en su cabeza,pero volvio a la realidad-.

Ashley:Dime la verdad...¿Wesker si es tu hermano?¿verdad?...tu no eres Megan Miller,sino que Megan Elizabeth eres la unica hermana de sangre de Wesker.-La castaña,no lograba comprender como ella,lo sabia-.

Megan:Si...pero prometeme,que no se lo diras a nadie yo...yo no soy como mi hermano y si se enteran que soy una Wesker podrian creer,que soy una infiltrada o algo asi...

Ashley:Tranquila no se lo contare a nadie,confio en estos archivos asi los revisamos.

Ashley:¡O cierto!...vamos a buscar a Mike y Rick asi nos largamos de aqui,Chris nos dijo que salieramos de aqui y lo esperemos afuera ocultos.-Las chicas se reunieron con los chicos,y salieron de la base-.

Los cuatro agentes salieron y se ocultaron esperando a su llevo cargando a Ada en sus brazos,porque le costaba caminar,los intentaban encontrar una salida.

Al acercarse a una puerta escucharon disparos,Chris abrio la puerta y vio a su equipo luchando contra unas B.O.W.S,se podia ver algunos strikers,napas,A.B.O.S y la misma serpienta a la cual se enfrento antes.

Megan:¡No se detengan y liquiden a esos desgraciados!.-La serpiente se trago a Megan todos creyeron que la habian perdido,cuando salio por la parte de arriba de la serpiente matandola en el que darme un baño,cuando llegue a la base...no quiero oler a serpiente zombie.

Chris:Tengo a Ada...¡rapido suban al helicoptero!.-Todos los agentes subieron al helicoptero conducido,por Megan-.

Ada se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de Chris,y el la abrazo,mientras Ashley revisaba los archivos,Mike pensaba en su hermano gemelo Matt y Rick simplemente descansaba.

En la base militar,Wesker y Carla llegaron a visitar a Tanya ,y Stevens.

Carla:Hola hermanita vine a ver a mi hijo.

Tanya:Pasa el esta bastante bien y creo que se dio cuenta que su mama llego,espera tambien trajiste a Wesker.

Carla:Si...el es mi novio,acaso¿no me puede acompañarme?.-Dijo con una que¿puede pasar?,él quiere conocer a mi bebé.

Carla:Hola mi niño,¿extrañaste a mama? el es tu nuevo papa Albert.

Wesker:¿Puedo sostenerlo?.

Carla:Claro mientras ire a hablar en privado,con mi hermana si.-Carla le dio un beso a Wesker y uno en la mejilla a su bebé-.¿Que quieres?.

Tanya:¿Segura que ese hijo es de Simmons?porque es muy parecidos a no se parece en nada a Derek.

Carla:Claro que no es el hijo de Wesker,yo ni siquiera lo conocia.Y si es porque...Stevens actua como si él fuera su padre es solo,porque es un bebé y cree que él es su padre.

Carla:¿Y te gusta ese nuevo jefe que tienes?¿verdad? ¡aahhh!.-Tanay le pego con el codo en el vientre a su ...jugado no...no molestare más.

Tanya:Creo..que es hora de que vuelvan a su mansión.-Carla y Wesker se despirieron de Stevens,y Tanya-.

Mientras los dos volvian a NEO-UMBRELLA,no sabian que estaban siendo vigilados por alguien,una chica de ojos celestes y pelo negro,que era una espia y asesina parecer estaba planeando un ataque contra ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Una muerte inesperada**

Mientras que el equipo de la B.S.A.A se retiraba,al otro lado de India,Alyssa,Leon y Helena buscaban a Simmons y al parecer a Excella resulta que los dos estan vivos,y los agentes planean descubrir como.

Alyssa:Muy bien...ustedes vayan por ese lugar,mientras que yo buscare por aqui...si tengan cuidado.-Los dos agentes se marcharon por su lugar y la rubia quedo sola buscando pistas-.¿Como rayos...ese desgraciado esta vivo?.

Mientras la rubia seguia buscando pistas,Leon y Helena investigaban el lugar.

Helena:Ten cuidado,este lugar es una trampa mortal y sabes que no siempre podre ayudarte.-Helena le dio una sonrisa a el rubio,sin duda ella le tenia mucho aprecio y confianza-.

Leon:Tranquila...sere cuidadoso,es más,tu ten cuidado no puedo pensar en perderte...eres lo más importante en este mundo para mi Lena...

Helena:Espera un segundo me llamaste...Lena.

Leon:Si acaso...¿tienes algun problema?.-Leon estaba un poco preocupado por la reaccion de dije algo que te hiciera daño,solo...-Fue interrumpido por la morocha-.

Helena:No...es solo que...Deborah me llamaba asi,es que me duele un poco que me llamen asi,porque,me recuerda a ella.-La morocha no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima,Leon la abrazo amorosamente y le dio un beso en la tu...puedes llamarme asi,de hecho,me encantaba que me llamaran asi.-Helena comenzó a sonreir nuevamente-.

Leon:Asi te queria ver,una chica tan bella como tu no debe estar asi.

Ellos dos continuaron caminando por le laboratorio,estaba demaciado silencioso,de repente un striker salio de la nada atacando a comenzó a dispararle,pero cuando mato a ese zombie,un wooper la ataco ella empezó a luchar contra el,no lograba vencerlo;Por suerte Leon logro levantarse y le disparo todo el cargador hasta que soltó a la moracha,y murio.

Helena:Gracias,te debo duda,por nada te llaman él eterno sobreviviente o no amor.-Antes de que Leon pueda decir algo los dos escucharon disparos y gritos-.¡Vamos!creo...creo que es Alyssa.

Antes de que llegaran Alyssa comenzó a peliar brutalmente con Simmons,los ojos de la rubia eran de un celeste casi blanco y su pupila se trajo unos perros zombies que la ayudaban contra el monstruo de Simmons.

Alyssa:¡Vuelve aqui!¡cobarde!...

Simmons:Me encanto poder conocer a tu hija Alyssa...era una niña muy especial,jajaja.-Simmons hizo una risa macabra y se marcho con Excella en un helicoptero negro con la marca de TRICELL-.

Cuando la rubia se acerco a un lugar que,era como una especie de altar,ahi se encontraba el cuerpo de la pequeña de diez años;Simmons le abrio el vientre y le corto la garganta,casi,la se callo de rodillas en el piso junto al cuerpo de su hija,luego tomo a su hija en brazos y comenzó a llorar sin parar.

Alyssa:¡No...las va a pagar caro!¡Jade...no!¡cuando te encuentre te juro,que te hare sufrir infeliz!.-Los dos agentes llegaron y empezaron a llorar tambien porque,la querian mucho;Alyssa se quedo llorando un largo ,no quiero que les pase lo mismo,yo vengare a mi hija.

Helena:Esta bien...pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos,y si nos cruzamos a ese hijo de perra yo lo hare sufrir.

Leon:Y..te dejaremos torturarlo todo lo que quieras.-Los dos dejaron a Alyssa y se prepararon para tomar su vuelo a .-.

Leon y Helena volvian hacia la D.S.O mientras pensaban en la rubia,en su hija y en que sin duda Simmons no tenia corazó dos finalmente llegaron,estaban agotados asi que,los dos fueron a descansar.

Helena:Leon...¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo,esta noche?.-Pregunto un poco no te molesta.

Leon:Porsupuesto,que puedes quedarte...despues de todo eres mi novia.-Él le dio una sonrisa y la hizo pasar a su departamento era bastante por ese pasillo esta el baño si quieres darte una ducha-.

Helena:Claro gracias.-La morocha entro a la ducha,sin duda estaba agotada de todo,lo unico que queria ahora era quedo un buen rato dandose una calida ducha,mientras Leon miraba las noticias para saber alguna cosa,sobre todo lo que paso-.

Helena:Estoy agotada,gracias por prestarme un camisa tuya.-Helena tenia puesta una camisa azul de Leon,porque no tenia ropa en ese momento,aunque ella se sentia un poco incomoda,vestida asi;A él parecia no molestarle le encantaba verla asi-.

Leon:Te ves hermosa...bueno estoy cansado asi que,vamos a puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el...

Helena:Tranquilo...quiero dormir contigo,enserio no me molesta.-Él se quedo atonito por la respuesta de ella,no se la esperaba-.¿Y..acaso esperas una invitacion?.

Los dos se fueron a descansar,Helena se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de el rubio,él aun no lograba dormir,le encantaba verla mientras dormia para él se veia de unos minutos de quedo dormido abrazandola.

Mientras tanto,en la B.S.A.A los agentes estaban descansado despues de esa misión,Chris se encontraba entrenando un poco en el campo que tenia la base cerca de un lago,estaba entrenado cuando aparecio Ada.

Ada:Vaya,parece que alguien no esta cansado ¿me equivoco?.

Chris:¿Que haces aqui?se supone que deberias estar descansando,por tus heridas o ¿me equivoco?.

Ada:¿Necesitas ayuda?porque,te vi como practicas con la katana y no eres muy a matarte a ti mismo en un combate,si no aprendes a usarla bien,yo...podria ayudarte.-Ada le dio una sonrisa bastante picara,a su compañero-.

Ada:Muy bien,toma esa katana,que yo usare esta vamos a entrenar y...no tengas compasión porque yo sea una chica.

Chris:¿Quien dijo que tendria compasión?despues de todo eres la gran Ada Wong,asi que...no te tendre compasión.

Los dos empezaron a pelia con las espada,Ada logro ganarle a Chris y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Ada:Si,sin duda necesitas practica grandote,porque si sigues asi hasta Becky te ganaria con la espada.

Chris:Si...esta bien algun dia tenia que aceptar que me ganaste,pero,ese dia no es hoy.-Chris golpeo a Ada en las piernas y ella cayo al lado de él-.¿Quien es la perdedora ahora?acaso no eras la gran Ada Wong.

Ada:Cierra la boca,eres un tramposo,manipulador,mentiroso y...espera un segundo,no eres tan diferente de mi despues de todo.-Chris se levanto del suelo y ayudo a Ada a levantarse-.

Ada:Pero...sin duda nunca podras tomarme desapersivida...ah.-Él empujo a Ada al lago y luego salto tambien,los dos comezaron a peliarse como chicos,salpicandose con agua, un tonto,ahora vas a dormir con los peces.-Luego de un rato Chris salio y ayudo a su compañ lo que hiciste ahora,tendre que cambiarme de ropa,pero,fue divertido.

Chris:Si...bueno algun dia deberiamos volver a divertirnos asi,ten mi campera para que no te enfermes,mañana me la devuelves.

Ada:Gracias,enserio fue divertido.-Ada se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla,y luego con una vos seductora le dijo al podrias pasar,a mi departamento una de estas noches.

Chris se quedo un poco atonito,pero se fue hacia su departamento,Megan seguia investigando junto Ashley sobre,el cromosoma virus que mato a sus padres y por poco a ella de no ser por su hermano Wesker,ella no podia creer que la persona amable,honesta y que le salvo la vida haya cambiado tanto.

Tambien se preguntaba como es que Ashley,sabia sobre su secreto si nadie más que ella y Albert lo sabian,acaso lo que no tiene de cerebro,lo ocupo con alguna especie de ,parece que ella sabe todos los secretos de las personas,sin importar que ten guardados sin duda pronto los agentes comenzarian a descubrir más sobre todo,lo que pasa a su alrededor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor inesperado**

Ya,habia amanecido Helena se despertó eran alrededor de las 6:00 Leon no estaba en la cama con ella,cuando él aparecio con una bandeja,que,tenia el desayuno.  
Leon:Buenos dias amor ¿dormiste bien?.Te traje el desayuno,espero que te guste.-Helena soltó una risita y luego beso a Leon,finalmente ella probo la comida que su novio le habia traido-.¿que te parece?...espero que te haya gustado.  
Helena:No me gusta.-Leon puso una cara de triste y ella tenia una cara seria,pero,despues la cambio por una encanta,enserio te la creiste.  
Helena:Cocinas bastante bien,no te pongas mal.  
Leon:Me jugaste una broma,no...lo puedo creer.-Él comenzó a reirse,al darse cuenta que callo en una ahora,veamos que tan fuerte eres.  
Helena:¿Que quieres decir?...jaja.-Leon empezó a hacerle cosquillas,a la morocha y luego ella devolviendoselas a é vas a ver,no deviste hacerme eso.-Luego de un rato,dejaron de hacerce cosquillas y Leon comenzó a besar a Helena apasionadamente,tambien empezó a besar su ...no estoy lista aun,si es que quiero estar segura.  
Leon:Esta bien...tu sabes que te respeto,esperare a que estes segura de hacerlo si.  
Leon:Bueno,tenemos que vestirnos y bajar Hunnigan dijo que tenia una noticia muy importante.  
Los dos desayunaron,se vistieron y bajaron a ver que era lo que su jefa queria llegar a la oficina,ven a Hunnigan y a una chica de espaldas sentada en una silla.  
Leon:Hunnigan disculpa el retraso,es que me quede dormido.-La chica se levanto y se dio la vuelta,el rubio no podia creer lo que veia-.¿Angela?...  
Angela:¿Leon?...que bueno que te vuelvo a ver.-La chica lo abrazo,él correspondio el abrazo pero,Helena se puso un poco celosa de ella lo puedo creer.  
Leon:¿Que estas haciendo aqui?.  
Hunnigan:Ella va a trabajar en la D.S.O los llame porque queria,saber si podian llevarla en su siguiente mision.¿Que dicen?.  
Helena:Estoy de acuerdo,nos servira de apoyo y podemos mostrarle como trabajamos.-Helena,fue muy amable con Angela,a pesar que le daba un poco de celos-.  
Leon:Angela,ella es mi compañera y novia Helena Harper.-A Angela le causo un poco de rabia y dolor al escuchar que ella era su novia,pero,sin duda ella era un chica con bien nos vemos.  
Ellos dos se fueron a preparar el armamento y a encontarse con sus amigos de la B.S.A. cuales se encontraban preparandose para la siguiente mision.  
Chris:Ada estas lista,Helena y Leon traeran a una nueva ellos es una antigua amiga.  
Ada:Siempre estoy lista,por cierto me quede pensando en ti toda la noche y no pasaste por mi departamento.-Dijo Ada con una voz seductora y una mirada ...sigamos con nuestro trabajo.  
Los dos se marcharon y fueron a ver a Helena,Leon,Claire y Angela que los estaban entraron a la sala los cuatro estaban observando los archivos de los virus.  
Helena:Que bueno,que llegaron ella es Angela va a venir con nosotros,cinco a la mision.  
Ada:Bueno ya que estan todos vamos a partir.-Mientras subian al helicoptero Ada comenzó a explicarles que iban a vamos a...a robar unos datos de una central de VELTRO que encontramos,hace unos meses.  
Chris:Al parecer contiene datos muy importantes sobre una nueva arma ...estamos seguros sobre que se trata pero,lo averiguaremos.  
Chris:Tengan mucho cuidado al entrar en ese lugar...no sabemos que nos espera y presta atencion Angela.  
Los agentes entraron al lugar parecia estar vacio,Claire vio la computadora y empezó a buscar informacion sobre que estaba tramando VELTRO.  
Chris:Muy bien,nos separaremos ¿quien biene conmigo?.  
Helena:Yo ire contigo grandote,Ada tu iras con Angela y Leon te quedaras aqui a proteger a Claire,todos de acuerdo.  
Leon:Chris...antes de que te vayas prometeme,que protegeras a Helena.  
Chris:Claro no te preocupes,la cuidare como si fuera mi hermana.  
Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha,Ada y la chica nueva tenia que hackear la computadora central y mientras le mostraba como funcionaban las otro lado la morocha y Chris bajaron a los niveles inferiores para hackear la otra computadora.  
Claire estaba intentando de acceder a la base de datos,cuando escucho disparos y quiso ir a ver que era pero la peliroja,lo detuvo le hizo una seña de que ella peliroja bajo por el ascensor y al llegar vio como unos monstruos deboraban a un hombre y a una mujer.  
Ella comenzó a dispararles a los monstruos,luego a dispararles en la cabeza a esas personas y despues de eso escucho un ruido que venia de un tanto Ada y Angela estaban intentando de apagar la maquina.  
Angela:Asi..que...tu y Chris...  
Ada:¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!...Chris y yo no somos nada,ni novios,ni amigos...solo compañeros.-Ella se puso un poco triste al decir no digas nada más...solo presta atencion si.  
Las dos continuaron con su trabajo,mientras 3 pisos más abajo Helena y Chris se encontraban buscando la computadora un silencio un poco incomodo pero Chris decidio romper ese silencio.  
Chris:Y...¿cuando se van a casar?.-Pregunto con una es que se van a casar.  
Helena:Aun no lo se,pero,segun Leon quiere que nos casemos despues de esta mision.-Ella le dio una sonrisa-.¿Que hay de ti?...¿algun dia te casaras?...mira que ya no eres tan joven.  
Helena:Sinceramente,yo a ti si te veo como padre.  
Chris:Gracias tu y Leon sin duda seran buenos padres...si es que quieren tener hijos.-Ellos se detuvieron,porque habian encontrado la computadora,Chris empezó a intentar de apagar la computadora;Ellos escucharon un ruido-.¿Que fue eso?.  
Helena:No lo se...ire a ver...  
Chris:¡No Helena espera!.-Él intento de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde,una A.B.O invistio a Helena y la dejo desmayada-.¡Que diablos es eso!.-No podia creer lo que veia era una A.B.O gigante la más grande que habia visto;De repente el monstruos golpea a Chris,él logra levantarse toma a Helena entre sus brazos y la lleva de regreso-.  
Mientras Ada y Angela escuharon el ruido de un vidrio romperse,fueron a revisar y habia una especie de tubo roto,vieron la sombra que parecia ser de una mujer saltar por la ventana,y las dos se volvieron a donde estaba Leon.  
Claire volvio,pero,cuando llego no vino sola,venia con ella un niño de pequeño con ojos celestes y pelo negro.  
Leon:¿Quien es este muchacho?.  
Troy:Me llamo Troy tu amiga me rescato,esas cosas deboraron a mis padres...por cierto tengo 10 años.  
Chris abrio la puerta y la cerro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que llegaron ellos,llegaron Ada y se quedo atonito al ver desmayada a Helena.  
Leon:¡Dios mio..Helena!¡que rayos le paso!.-Dijo muy enojado el rubio-.  
Chris:Una A.B.O era la más grande que haya visto...creo que fue mutada tenemos que irnos ya.  
Todos comenzaron a subir al helicoptero y se marcharon justo a tiempo porque alguien coloco una bomba en el edifio la cual exploto luego de unos minutos que en le vuelo Helena desperto Leon la abrazo y le dio un beso.  
Chris:¿Quien es el hermana?.  
Claire:Se llama Troy unos zombies mataron a sus padres y por poco a el,decidi adoptarlo como si fuera mi hijo.  
Claire:Que dices campeon ¿estas de acuerdo?.  
Troy:Enserio...por supuesto que quiero que seas mi madre,prometeme que nunca me dejaras solo ¿lo prometes?.  
Claire:Por supuesto eres mi principe y el es tu tio el capitan Chris Redfield del mejor equipo de la B.S.A.A.  
Chris:Al parecer eres mi sobrino choca esos cinco.  
Troy:Que genial que seas mi tio y podre pilotear un avion de guerra.-Ada interrumpio a Chris antes de que pueda hablar-.  
Ada:Por supuesto que puedes chico,es más si te portas bien la tia Ada te dejara dispararle a cosas.  
Chris:Ni siquiera lo pienses Wong,no dejare que mi sobrino sea un asesino profecional como que sea un buen militar,ademas cuando pase a los 18 años el examen de la B.S.A.A podra manejar todos lo aviones que quiera.  
Troy:Vaya si que eres bonita Helena,sin duda me gustaria ser tu principe.-Helena y Leon empezaron a reirse-.  
Helena:Hay eres una lindura me encantaria pero,necesitas a una chica de tu edad.  
Leon:Si ademas ella es mi novio.-Leon dijo en un tono burlon,tambien comenzó a recordar a la hija de pero si te portas bien te dejare bailar con ella en nuestra boda.  
Troy:Más te vale que no le rompas el corazón,te vigilo Kennedy.  
Cuando llegaron Ada se acerco a Chris para hablar,estaban solos en la ofina la mayoria estaban durmiendo o en misiones.  
Ada:Hola capitan,me hubiese encantado charlar en mi departamento a solas pero aqui esta bien.-Dijo Ada con una voz seductora y una sonrisa picara tomando la mano de que me contestes algo.  
Chris:Lo que quieras.-Dijo Chris un poco confundido-.  
Ada:¿Que te parece esto?.-Ada beso a Chris en los labios,él correspondio el beso se habian olvidado por completo de que no estaban en el departamento si no que en la le saco la camisa a Chris y él le saco la chaqueta roja de cuero que llevaba puesta,luego empezó a levantarle la rebera mientras no dejaba de besarla,cuando,se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-.¿Porque te detuviste?¿que ocurre?.  
Chris:No..no puedo hacer esto es imposible que haya,pasado esto yo no soy asi.-Chris no sentia él,de ser un hombre honesto,simpatico,tierno y para nada pervertido al besar a Ada comenzó a volverse todo lo eres tu soy...yo solo...dejame pensarlo.  
Ada:¡Chris espera!.-Ada se arreglo la ropa y se fue un poco enojado con lo que habia pasado,tambien pensaba porque lo habia besado-.  
Él capitan se estaba llendo a su departamento por otro camino para no ver a su compañera,estaba pensando en él odio que le tenia a ella o el que le habia tenido alguna vez,pero,despues la imagenes de cuando ella lo beso comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza.Él decidio que tenia que actuar.  
Mientras Ada entro a su departamento y azoto la puerta con fuerza puso su espalda,contra la puerta,se sento en el suelo y se puso a tomo el collar que era de su madre,y las imagenes de su familia y de aquel tragico dia en el que los perdio aparecieron e su mente,su madre,su padre siendo asesinados por dos tipos y una su hermano mayor y su hermana menor los cuales nadie sabia que tenia,mientras recordaba eso alguien toco a la puerta,cuando ella abrio no se imaginaba que seria esa persona.  
Ada:Chirs...¿que haces...-Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra él comenzó a besarla sin parar en los labios y tambien en el cuello.  
Los dos fueron hasta la habitacion,Chris se saco la ropa y Ada igual ellos empezaron a besarse con mucha pasion,pero,él seguia teniendo un poco de miedo sobre lo que estaba haciendo.  
Chris:Ada...n..no quiero lastimarte aunque...no me creas nunca antes,habia tenido sexo.-Le costaba hablar por lo agitado que estaba-.  
Ada:Tranquilo..hazlo yo...yo tampoco habia tenido sexo antes.  
Luego de haber llegado al climax,Chris estaba agotado pero sin duda le encantaba los mimos que ella le le besaba el cuello de una manera tierna,él decidio cambiar la cosas asi que dio vuelta a Ada dejandola,debajo de él.Él volvio a besar el cuello de ella escuchando los suspiros de placer que ella hacia,eso lo volvia ya casi ni se reconocia,acaso el amor por esta mujer lo habia cambiado a su lado,malvado y rebelde.  
Luego a la mañana siguiente Chris despertó eran alrededor de la 5:00 am a él le dolia un poco la cabeza despues de esa noche,se sento el borde de la cama y se puso los pantalones,pero,Ada desperto y lo abrazo por detras.  
Ada:Vuelve a la cama...todavia es temprano.-Dijo ella con una voz seductora,mientras le besaba el solo quedate un poco más.  
Chris:Me encantaria quedarme pero tengo trabajo que hacer,ademas si me van a buscar a mi departamento y no estoy van a empezar a sospechar,te vere en la noche.-Él le dio un beso apasionado y se fue a hablar con su jefe-.  
Mientras Ada se preparo para ir a entrenar con Ashley,pero,en el camino se cruzo con la persona que más odia Jill Valentine.  
Jill:Hola demente,deberias haberte despertado más temprano tienes mucho trabajo.-Jill no pudo evitar observar una marca roja que ella tenia en el cuello,que era a causa de los besos de el capitan-.¿Que es esa marca?¿por que la ocultas con tu cabello?.-Ada se habia dejado crecer el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros y se estaba ocultando la marca con el pelo-.  
Ada:Es un herida que me hice en la mision.-Se apresuro a mentir-.¡Ahora lagarte rubia teñida!¡que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!.-Ada se fue a seguir con su trabajo-.  
Mientras tanto Ashley estaba ayudando a Helena con los preparativos para su boda,que seria en dos meses.  
Ashley:Muy bien quiere un vestido con bretel,pero,que no se noten y no un vestido muy extravagante,y que las damas de honor usen vestidos de color azul.  
Helena:Si exacto,las damas de honor pueden escoger el modelo de vestido que quieran pero si o si,tiene que ser azul.  
Helena:La dama de honor principal sera Alyssa,la segundo tu Ashley y la tercera Ada.  
Ashley:Muy bien ¿quienes seran los padrinos?.  
Helena:Chris,Mike y Jake no le queda otra que ponerse traje.  
Helena estaba muy feliz por su boda pero no sabia,que algo o alguien acechaba con arruinar esa gran fiesta y la vida de ella y Leon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Una mision dificil**

Helena y Ashley seguian haciendo los planes para la la rubia se olvido que tenia que ir,a entrenar con Ada.  
Ashley:Helena lo siento mucho,pero tengo que ir a entrenar con olvide por completo me va a matar.  
Ashley:Bueno mandale saludos a Leon.-La rubia tomo sus cosas y se fue del departamento de Helena,pero,cuando se iba entro Leon-.  
Leon:Hola bombon,te traje un regalo.  
Helena:Buenos dias amor ¿que me tajiste?.-Helena tomo la caja y cuando la abrio tenia unos hermosos pendientes de oro,con diamantes-.L...Leon no puedo aceptar esto,son muy lindos pero...-Leon le puso un dedo en los labios-.  
Leon:Si puedes aceptarlos,porque la más bella se lo merece.  
Leon:Es más esto no es nada,espera,a la noche de bodas que te tendre más regalos.-Leon abrazo por la cintura a Helena y comenzó a besarle el cuello;sin darse cuenta empezó a correr el bretel de la remera que trai puesta-.  
Helena:Espera...espera Leon.-Dijo ella con una voz te amo pero te dije que aun no me siento lista,no estoy segura si,solo,espera un poco más.-Ella le dio un apasionado beso a ya falta poco para nuestra boda y tenemos que arreglar varias cosas,vamos a preparar todo.  
Leon:Lo que tu digas.-Los dos se fueron hacer los preparativos para la boda-.  
Mientras en NEO-UMBRELLA,Carla yWesker seguian intento de averiguar parar el virus que mato a los padres de Albert y Megan,pero cuando todo parecia perfecto una noticia horrible llego a ellos.  
Carla:¡¿Como diablos es posible?!...¡¿quien fue el desgraciado?!¡lo matare con mis propias manos,cuando lo encuentre!.-Dijo la rubia muy enojada-.  
Wesker:¿Que paso?¿estas bien?.  
Carla:No estoy bien...a..algun hijo de perra secuestro a mi hermana y a mi bebé.-Carla rompio en llanto al pensar que pudo aver sido Simmons,el que secuestro a su hermana Tanya y a dime que podras encontrarlos.  
Carla:Son todo lo que tengo además de ti.  
Wesker:Porsupuesto amor los encontrare y averiguare quien o que les hizo esto,tu solo confia en mi.  
Luego de 5 dias sin tener noticias,Wesker recibe una llamada cuando hablo con su colega le dijo que habian encontrado a los dos y fue corriendo a buscar a su novia.  
Wesker:¡Carla,Carla!...los encontraron.  
Carla:Enserio...pe...pero ¿donde?.  
Wesker:Stevens esta bien los encontraron en una fabrica abandonada de VELTRO,los traen para aca ahora pero...Tanya por otro lado...  
Carla:Por otro lado ¡¿que?! ella esta bien ¿verdad?.  
Wesker:Es mejor que ella te lo diga yo cuido a Stevens.-De golpe los colegas de Wesker tocaron la puerta,él les dijo que pasaran y trajieron a Tanya la cual estaba,muy,golpeda y a Stevens el que estaba en buen estado-.  
Wesker:Yo...me llevo a el bebé si las dejare hablar sola.-Él se marcho y la dejo solas en la habitacion-.  
Carla:Tanya ¿que te hicieron?.-Tanya empezó a llorar y abrazo a su cuentame lo que paso.  
Tanya:Intentaron...violarme Carla...pe...pero no lo hicieron...pero si me...me manosiaron.-A la rubia le costaba hablar porque estaba llorando mucho,debido a lo que le vi que...que su jefe era...una rubio de ojos claros...con una cicatriz.  
Carla:Rubio con ojos claro y una cicatriz...¡hijo de perra!¡fue ese desgraciado de Krauser!¡no puedo creer que este vivo!.-Dijo ella con mucha calmate si te quedaras un tiempo con Wesker y yo hasta que estes segura.  
Carla:Eres un chica muy fuerte hermana,quedate tranquila que nos encargaremos de él...ahora cuentame todo.-Mientras que Tanya le contaba a Carla lo que le paso,Wesker trataba de cuidar a Stevens-.  
Wesker:¡Maya!.  
Maya:Si señor.-Maya era una chica de 20 años,con ojos verdes oscuros,pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y muy simpatica-.  
Wesker:Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar al bebé,no se que le pasa estuvo llorando desde que llego.  
Maya:Señor no penso,que podia tener hambre...le traere un biberon con leche tibia.-Ella comenzó a reir y se fue a buscar la leche-.  
Maya:Aqui esta,si necesita otra cosa me llama yo voy a saguir trabajando.-La muchacha de retiro,cuando salio suspiro por que temia que Wesker la haya descubierto,porque ella es una agente encubierta de la F.A.V.T (fuerza anti virus-t),no es la unica encubierta sino tambien el hermano gemelo de Mike,Matt ella tenia que cuidar tanto de su vida como la de el-.  
Luego de unas horas Carla salio de la habitacion y agarro a su hijo al cual,ella era capas de dar la vida por él.  
Carla:Mi hermana se quedo dormida...la pobre no dejaba de llorar por lo que le paso...ese hijo de perra de Krauser esta vivo.  
Carla:Al parecer trabaja para VELTRO el no fue pero...otros agentes intentaron de violarla.  
Wesker:Lo importante es que ella esta bien,se quedara un tiempo...ella y el bebé hasta que se calmen las cosas.-Wesker abrazo a la rubia por la espalda,le dio un beso y tambien a Stevens,y luego se marcho a seguir trabajando.  
Mientras Helena y Leon estaban viendo una pelicula de horror a la morocha le facinan esa peliculas,en especial que Leon la abrazara con tanto cariño,pero,habia un problema ellos no sabian que alguien los observaba;ese alguien era el mismisimo Jack Krauser.  
Él estaba observando a la morocha con una mira de rifle,no porque la quisiera matar,sino,porque esta enamorado de ella.  
Krauser:Me las pagaras Leon,ella sera mia cueste lo que me deseo tenerla,su cuerpo,voz y caracter me vuelven loco.  
Alyssa:¿Que estas haciendo?.-La rubia aparecio de repente detras de el-.  
Krauser:Alyssa Ashcroft o deberia decir Kennedy,tranquila no le dire nada a Leon,ademas,no me va a creer.  
Alyssa:¿Vas a contestar?¿porque estas aqui?¿que es lo que quieres?.  
Alyssa:¡Contestame si no quieres que te mate ahora!.  
Krauser:Estoy protegiendo lo que es mio,Harper ella sera mia y solo que la vida me enamore perdidamente de ella.  
Krauser:Pero sera mejor que me vaya,lo siento Kennedy pero no me gustan las rubias para mi son unas completas idiotas y putas.  
Krauser se marcho,la rubia se quedo con rabia por lo que dijo,ella se quedo 2 horas vigilando el lugar asegurandose de que Jack se halla ido y que no este oculto por ahi para secuestrar a Helena o hacerle algo malo a su hermano.  
Dos meses despues  
El gran dia habia llegado todos los invitados estaban esperando a que comienze la ceremonia de matrimonio,el lugar era como salido de un cuento de hadas con flores por todas estaba esperando junto a Alyssa a que Ashley termine de arreglar a Helena,la espia estaba vestida con un vestido azul francia con un solo bretel del lado derecho,unos tacones negros,el pelo suelto con el flequillo recojido hacia atras y los labios pintados de un rojo fuerte.  
Alyssa estaba vestida con un vestido azul oceano con las mangas cortas de los costados,tambien unos zapatos de color negro,el cabello igual que Ada y los labios de color rosa piel.  
Luego de unis minutos salio Ashley la cual estaba vestida con un vestido de color azul metalico con bretel,tacones negro un poco más bajos que los de Ada,el peinado igual que las demas y un lapiz labial rosa fuerte.  
Ashley:Estan listas.  
Ada:¿Para que?.-En ese momento Alyssa le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza a Ada-.¿Porque me pegaste?.  
Alyssa:Tonta esta hablando de la novia y por si no te acuerdas es Helena.  
Helena salio del cuarto estaba preciosa,con un vestido largo con escote en V,con bretel transparente y en la cintura flores vestido tenia un poco de brillo tambien tenia,unos tacones blancos con flores,una bella corana y unos aretes con un collar con un par de flores haciendo juegos.  
El peinado de Helena estaba como siempre solo que la rubia,lo hizo un poco más con ondas y con un poco de pelo al frente,tambien tenia los labios pintados de un brillo color rosa suave y una sombra de ojos muy clarita de color piel.  
Ada:¡No lo puedo cree!¡te ves preciosa!..bueno ya eres como una supermodelo pero ahora pareces un princesa de cuentos de hadas y para que yo diga esto.  
Alyssa:Helena...enserio te ves hermosa y Leon se quedara con la boca abierta al verte.-A la morocha se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas tenia ganas de llorar-.  
Ashley:Ni siquiera lo pienses que vas a arruidar mi trabajo,llora todo lo que quieras despues de que tu rubio de bese,menos mal que como tienes las pestañas naturales no necesite ponerte nada.  
Ashley:¡¿Donde esta el que va a acompañar a la novia al altar?!.  
Chris:Tampocos es para que me grites asi ¡cielos!.  
Chris:Helena te ves preciosa Leon te va a amar,no llores hasta que el te bese.  
Helena:Siempre puedo contar contigo eres como un hermano,gracias por acompañarme en el altar.  
Chris:No hay de que.-Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar y toda la gente se quedo sin habla-.  
Helena estaba tan nerviosa que apretaba fuerte el brazo de Chris,Leon se quedo helado al ver a su morocha tan bella los dos,deseaban que esto si fuese verdad y no un sueñ ella llego al altar Chris le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morocha y saludo a el rubio,luego de eso comenzó la ceremonia.  
Padre:Muy bien queridos hermanos,estamos aqui reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en santo matrimonio.  
Padre:Leon aceptas a Helena como tu legitima esposa,para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad,en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.-Leon miro a Helena y le dio una sonrisa-.  
Leon:Acepto.  
Padre:Y usted señorita Helena acepta a leon como su legitimo esposo,para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad,en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.-Ella tambien lo miro con una mirada cariñosa-.  
Helena:Acepto.  
Padre:Puede besar a la novia.-Los dos se unieron en un beso apasionado y luego de que dejaron de besarse,ella comenzó a llorar de la emocion-.  
Leon:¿Estas bien?..te emocionaste verdad.  
Helena:Si...co..como me hubiese encantado que mis verdaderos padres estuvieran aqui y tambien Deborah,y me padrasto...mi madrasta no ella siempre me trato mal.  
Leon:Bueno deja de recordar eso y disfruta dela boda es el dia más especial para ti si,dame una sonrisa.  
Leon:Ya se como te hare sonreir devuelta.-Leon volvio a besar a su sientes mejor  
Helena:S..si y tu no te pongas mal porque hoy es nuestra luna de miel,tres semanas lejos del trabajo en Hawai dos semanas y una en Paris la ciudad del amor.-Los dos fueron a bailar con los invitados,como se hace siempre y luego bailaron un balls los dos-.  
Luego de la gran fiesta era la hora de arrojar el ramo de flores,Helena se preparo y todas la chicas tanto,adultas como niñas se prepararon para atrapar el ramo,Ada no estaba interesada en cuando la morocha lo arrojo,Ada fue quien lo atrapo y todos comenzaron a reirse porque justa ella no queria atraparlo.  
Helena:Bueno parece que la proxima en casarse sera mi amiga y dama de honor la mismisima Ada Wong.-Helena la abrazo y se sacaron unas fotos-.  
Ada:No...no puedo creerlo al parecer pronto me casare.-Chris la miro con una sonrisa de felicidad y ella fue hablar con el pero no demostraron sentimientos romanticos para que nadie se diera cuenta,la unica que sabia era Ashley-.  
Luego de la fiesta los novios fueron a cambiarse y prepararse para irse a su luna de miel.  
Mientras Chris tenia más trabajo,no sabia como podia reaccionar a la noticia.  
Chris:Ada tengo que decirte algo me ire a una mision con Megan,el jefe dijo que era muy peligrosa esa mision asi que solo decidio mandar a veremos luego de un mes.  
Ada:Es enserio,bueno no tengo problema solo prometeme que no te vas a morir,si amor te voy a estar esperando con una sorpresa.-Ada le dio un beso apasionado en los labios a Chris y el se retiro para subir al avion-.  
Mientras Chris estaba pensando en que seria una mision dificil al estar lejor de su amada con el riesgo de morir.


End file.
